This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a lift line connection for rock crusher components.
Manufacturers of rock crushers universally use manganese steel and variations of it for the construction of wear mantles or jaw plates. These components require replacement after a given amount of service, or they require repair at times, and it is customary in the trade to weld eyes to upper portions of these heavy parts for handling by cranes or other powered machinery.
Manganese steel and variations of it are austenitic and require welding rods made of stainless steel or welding rods made especially for welding such steels. These types of steel cannot safely be welded with the usual carbon steel welding rods since the latter are designed to weld only mild steels. The special rods for welding manganese steel and its variations are very expensive and workmen often substitute carbon steel welding rods to save expenses, or the improper welding rods are sometimes used because of ignorance of the workmen or simply because of improper instructions or the failure to receive proper instructions. When using the improper welding rods to weld the lifting eyes onto the manganese rock crusher components, the weld-bonding fusion area between the weld beads and the manganese steel is brittle and cannot withstand an impact nor much tension and will break like glass, thus possibly resulting in serious accidents.